


The Wibbly Wobbly Job

by morelenmir



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, adventures with aliens, cons in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelenmir/pseuds/morelenmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leverage team reacts to the depths of the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wibbly Wobbly Job

**Author's Note:**

> For a 150-words-only challenge.

Nate quickly gave up trying to explain it logically or with the aid of alcohol.

A gleeful Parker disappeared instantly down the corridors.

It took over an hour to get Sophie out of the wardrobe, and in the end Hardison and Nate physically removed her, her protests masking the sound of heels being dragged over the floor.

Once he stopped imitating a surprised frog, Hardison squealed loud enough to put any teenybopper to shame and tried to touch everything.

Eliot hasn't said much after glancing around the control room with an impressed "Nice."

\- - - - -

The Doctor looks at the team and grins. "'Til next time." He turns and pauses. Without looking away from the blue doors, he holds up a hand. "Parker."

A petulant sigh lifts her bangs as she drops the TARDIS key in his palm. "One day," he hears her mutter.

He chuckles and steps inside the police box.


End file.
